


First Date

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Ignatz prepares for his first date.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one for my friend's birthday!

Ignatz groaned in frustration as he took off another shirt. This one fit him at least, but he hated the way it made him look. Didn’t he have a good outfit for tonight? He walked to the closet and pulled out a short sleeved, green button down shirt. 

“Hmm… Ok what if I…” Ignatz muttered to himself, flipping through his t-shirts. He smiled as he found the one he was looking for, a black shirt with the Abbey Road album cover displayed on the front.

Having found an outfit he was happy with, Ignatz went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He made sure his hair looked presentable, threw on his clothes, and left for the cafe, locking the door on the way out.

“It’s fine Iggy, perfectly fine. It’s just a date. Sure it’s your first date, but there’s nothing to be nervous about.” While he walked, Ignatz clenched and unclenched his hands, trying without much success to calm his nerves. 

He arrived at the cafe five minutes early and found a seat. He was happy he had shown up before his date, as it gave him time to sit down and have a drink of water. He had picked this cafe specifically for its outdoor seating, which was almost always filled with birds and shone brilliantly in the sunlight.

“Ignatz! I thought I’d beat you here. I hope you didn’t wait long!” Ignatz turned to see his date walking into the courtyard. He was wearing a long sleeved red and yellow plaid pattern shirt and blue jeans. As always, his smile made Ignatz’s heart perform full gymnastic routines in his chest.

“Hey Raphael. I actually just got here myself.” Ignatz wasn’t sure what to do. His palms were clammy and he could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “Would you like to sit down? The waiter said he would be here soon.”

“Sure! This place sure is beautiful isn’t it? I love all the little birds here. Hi birdies!” Ignatz laughed as a group of nearby birds scattered before settling down again several feet further from the table than they had been before.

“You have to be quieter if you want them to come closer, Raph.” Raphael frowned for a second, then leaned in toward Ignatz. 

“Is this quiet enough?” Raphael’s breath washed over Ignatz with strong hints of mint and cinnamon. The heat from the bigger man’s body was so comfortable. After a moment, Ignatz realized Raphael was waiting for a response.

“I-I think so.” he laughed nervously. 

“I’m happy we’re finally doing this, Ignatz.” Raphael sounded so comfortable, as if this was something that was always going to happen. 

“Me too.” Ignatz said under his breath. Then more loudly, he asked Raphael, “So do you have any plans after lunch?”

“Well, I thought we’d go mini-golfing, and then maybe back to my apartment to watch a movie and cuddle.” Ignatz blushed and looked down at his hands, which were nervously wringing his napkin.

“Th-That sounds nice. I haven’t been mini-golfing in a long time. Do you think you could… help me remember how to grip the club?”

“Of course!” Raphael began explaining the process of selecting a club that was an appropriate length based on how tall you were, and Ignatz couldn’t help laughing. Clearly his new boyfriend had missed the implication that Ignatz wanted Raphael to guide him through the steps while holding his hands, but it was this kind of thing that made Ignatz fall for Raphael in the first place.

Over the course of their meal, Ignatz dropped some bread around the table and the birds came closer to them. One even landed on Raphael’s shoulder for a second, though it flew away as soon as Raphael loudly said “Iggy look! I have a bird friend now!” 

They finished eating, and enjoyed the rest of their date. After the movie at Raphael’s apartment, Ignatz stood up to leave. “I had a really good time, Raphael. I’m looking forward to doing this again.” As he turned to hug Raphael, he noticed his date was blushing.

“Raphael?” Raphael opened the door and hugged Ignatz. As he pulled away, he quickly kissed him on the cheek before muttering “Good night” and closing the door. Ignatz walked home with a smile plastered to his face. When he got home, he called Raphael and they talked until Ignatz heard snoring on the other end of the call.

“It’s just a date. No need to be nervous.” Ignatz crawled into bed and closed his eyes, excited about the future dates he would get to have with his best friend.


End file.
